


just bring that mistletoe my way

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The office party is pretty boring until Jemma notices the new IT girl who she maybe would like to kiss under the mistletoe if she's lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just bring that mistletoe my way

**Author's Note:**

> for the skimmonsecretsanta on tumblr~

Jemma was so engrossed in scribbling down the results she saw from under the microscope that she had lost track of time and jumped in surprise when Fitz called her name.

 

She looked over at him where he stood bemused, decked out in a Christmas vest with the most nauseating pattern she had ever seen.

 

“The Christmas party starts soon.” Fitz pointed to the clock, “Lots of food and we best get there before it’s all gone.”

 

Jemma snorted in amusement that that was Fitz’s concern.

 

“Did you change vests? I could have sworn you weren’t wearing that earlier.” She said, putting her pen down with a sigh and packing up her area; she could always come back after an hour at the party when she had been seen enough to sneak away without concern.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the get togethers with their other coworkers, merely that she had been excited and gotten a rhythm going in her work.

 

Fitz beamed at her, pulling at his vest proudly, “I did, it’s all part of my plan to beat Trip at the contest for it. Wore my regular vest to work to lull him into a false sense of security.”

 

Jemma shook her head, another year and another one of Fitz and Trip’s plans to one up each other in the silent contest they had going on for some reason.

 

They walked out the door only to run into Bobbi, who had also donned a Christmas sweater all though in closer inspection it was Star Wars themed and nowhere near as much of an eye sore.

 

“I was just coming to pull you two away.” Bobbi smiled at them, “Nice vest Fitz.”

 

Fitz puffed his chest up, grinning and walking down the hall ahead of them.

 

“Does he know that Trip made his sweater light up?” Bobbi asked in a whisper to her.

 

Jemma tried not to laugh to loud and alert Fitz, “No idea.”

 

~~

 

They made it to the first floor where the meeting room had been converted into a party room with decorations plastered everywhere.

 

Like Fitz and Bobbi most of her coworkers were wearing some kind of patterned Christmas sweater and it was beginning to make Jemma’s head swim just looking at them.

 

The open bar was being manned by Mack, who worked in the IT department; he nodded at them when they walked in, thankfully he was wearing his usual plaid over shirt instead of a sweater like everyone else.

 

Jemma glanced around the room quickly again for a spot to take a seat in after grabbing some food when she stopped, noticing someone she had never met before.

 

“Who is that?” Jemma asked, mostly to herself but Mack seemed to hear her.

 

“My new partner actually,” Mack told her, “She’s taking care of the software while I do the dirty work.”

 

Idly Jemma remembered the announcement that they’d gotten a new employee in IT but she hadn’t paid it much mind at the time.

 

Now she was paying complete attention because even with the gaudy sweater - that looked like a matching set to Trip’s - the other woman looked amazing. Her hair was a little bit shorter than Jemma’s, falling around her face to perfect frame it and highlight her dark eyes even from across the room.

 

“You want me to introduce you guys or you just going to keep staring?” Mack cut into her thoughts, chuckling in amusement.

 

Jemma flushed at being caught and mumbled something about talking to Bobbi, grabbing one of the drinks on the table though she had no idea what was in and fleeing.

 

It was only a moment later that she realized she hadn’t even gotten the other woman’s name from Mack and for the life of her couldn’t remember what the email had said it was.

 

Behind her Fitz and Trip we’re arguing over sweaters and the unfairness that Lance might win the competition.

 

Bobbi, who normally stood out given her height, wasn’t anywhere to be seen however; leaving Jemma to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room looking for her.

 

“Looking for someone?” A voice to her right asked and Jemma looked over to see the woman she’d been staring at before.

 

“Possibly,” Jemma smiled, just enough that it was bordering on flirtatious and gauging the other woman’s reaction.

 

In response the dark haired woman grinned widely and stuck out her hand.

 

“I’m Daisy, but if you really want tonight I can be Mistletoe.”

 

“I think I’ll stick with Daisy since mistletoe is actually a parasitic plant, though I do appreciate the sentiment.” Jemma shook her hand and then let go, “All though, daisies are also widely considered a weed depending on their properties and if you’re thinking of the common ones that grow on lawns and-” Jemma stopped herself, “It’s a very pretty name.”

 

Daisy seemed a little stunned, nodding her head, “Thank you? I think…?”

 

“I really did mean it as a compliment, oh I’ve messed up your pick up line. It was, well it wasn’t a nice one - or subtle - but I was going to let that go.”

 

“Why do I feel like I’m being graded?” Luckily Daisy sounded more amused that anything and Jemma felt herself relax a little.

 

“It’s nothing like that, I promise.” Jemma smiled at her, “Let’s reset shall we. I’m Jemma, I work in the lab downstairs.”

 

“Daisy, I work in IT.”

 

“Would you like to get a drink with me Daisy?” Jemma asked, ignoring that she had one in her hand already and subtlety dropping it on to the table beside her.

 

“You know I think there’s a spot out there in the hallway that had a good drinks table.” Daisy offered her arm and Jemma slipped her own through it.

 

“Ah yes, by the mistletoe, right?”

 

“You know I hear that stuff is parasitic.” Daisy dropped her voice to a stage whisper, waving at Mack as they walked by.

 

“Really? You don’t say?” Jemma played along, holding in her laughter.

 

“Yeah I have on a good authority.”

 

“Does this good authority get a dinner first?”

 

“Maybe,” Daisy shrugged, “If we can sneak out the back way with no one noticing.”

 

“You’re going to drag me into your bad girl shenanigans already?” Jemma scoffed but the smile on her face belied her tone.

 

“Maybe,” Daisy kept grinning; bright and dazzling and Jemma quietly thought all bad girl shenanigans might be worth it.

 

~~

 

“So I hear you need servicing?” Daisy asked loudly, snickering to herself.

 

“My computer is actually frozen you know.” Jemma said, sighing.

 

“So you didn’t just call me down here for a make out session?” Daisy pouted, “Unfair.”

 

“Well,” Jemma conceded, pulling Daisy down until they were a hairsbreadth apart, “Maybe we can manage that first.”


End file.
